Mermaid Melody: Legend of the Prism Pearl
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: We've seen the adventures of the seven mermaid princesses. Now it is time for a new story and a new character to take the stage. Join Kumori, a supposedly normal human, discover the meaning behind her black pearl and struggle with a new foe. Myth will be turned to fact and two worlds will collide. Will the light ultimately defeat the darkness? Or will evil always prevail?


**Chapter 1: Mermaid Mystery**

~ Kumori's POV ~

_The snake crept closer and closer. The closer it got, the stronger the burning sensation in my head grew. "No!" I cried. I tried to run, but then I saw him as soon as I turned. His eyes were dark, almost dead. "Leave me _alone_!" I sobbed. He just chuckled and put out a hand. "Come here, princess..." He cooed. Why princess? I wasn't a princess! Why, why, why? _Why did that word hurt so much?_ I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't do anything but scream silent sobs that would never be heard. He grabbed for the necklace around my neck, and laughed. He just laughed, and laughed, and laughed..._

~ Normal POV ~

Kumori woke with a start, a tear sliding down her cheek. She gasped, and looked at the mirror sitting across the room from her bed. Her black seashell necklace was around her neck, as usual. She grabbed it with her right hand, and closed her dark blue eyes. She sighed in relief. _Only a dream..._She thought. After a few minutes, she got up and began to comb her midnight-black hair. She glanced at her pink school uniform hanging on the closet door. "Right," she stated allowed, then huffed. "I hate changing schools."

"Kumori-san!" An old, rustic voice echoed from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school!"

"Ah, so sorry, Emiko-san!" Kumori hurried on downstairs and went to the front door. As Kumori was putting on her black boots, Emiko crept up behind her. She was an old, short, frail woman with thin, white hair. She was hunched in her dark green kimono, and her eyes looked very tiny behind her glasses.

"Don't forget, Kumori-san, you have to find a job soon. I won't have you wasting your days away being _useless_ as always."

"I won't, Emiko-san. I'll find a job as soon as possible."

"Good, good. Oh, and when you get home, bathe the cat."

"Will do!" Kumori was out the door in seconds. She ran down the block, turned at the corner, and as soon as she was out of eye sight with the old, dull colored house, she began to walk at a slower pace. _God, I hate that woman_, she thought. She wished that she didn't have to put up with that woman. Kumori was grateful that Emiko took her in, especially after what happened.

Lost, in her thoughts, she finally came in view of the school. Kumori walked by the whispering students into the building. She constantly heard "I wonder who she is?" and "There's the new girl." Kumori hated this unwanted and unnecessary attention. Instead of reporting to her class, she went to the front office and got the room number. When the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the school day, she walked down the halls and to her class room. She sighed and stopped at a door.

The teacher said "Everyone, we have a new student toda-" _Knock-knock._ The teacher paused then walked to the door, and opened it. Everyone stared at the girl with raven hair. She looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Ah, students, this is your new class mate!" The teacher chided as he lead Kumori to the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself."

"Uh, h-hi. My name's Kyoko Kumori." She bowed politely to the class.

"Excellent." The teacher said, clapping his hands. "You can sit next to..." His eyes surveyed the class, when he saw an empty seat next to a student. "You may sit next to Kaito-san. Kaito-san, please raise your hand." A boy with orange-brown hair raised his hand. He had a small ear piercing, and he had a build of a surfer. Kumori walked to the seat on his left, right next to the window, and sat down.

"Yo! I'm Kaito." He began to say.

"H-hey." She said back.

Kaito's eyes wandered to her necklace which sat delicately on her chest. His eyes widened "That's-"

"Okay, class." The teacher interrupted. "Today we are focusing on..."

**~ After Class ~**

The bell shrieked and Kumori woke from her trance. The morning lessons were terribly boring, as her old school already went over all this. She was zoned out all morning, studying the students. As she stood up to go, the dirty-blonde, trailed by a green haired and blue haired girl, skipped on over to Kaito's desk. Kumori looked at them each one by one, and she noticed the green haired girl had stormy grey eyes and was in a boy's uniform, the blue haired girl had brown eyes, and the blonde had dark brown eyes. They had necklaces similar to hers. This raised an eyebrow and prompted her to tuck her black sea-shell necklace into her shirt.

Kumori scurried out of the room and hustled out down the hallway, her books held close to her chest.

Kaito spoke to his mermaid friends and explained to them what he witnessed.

"Eh? A necklace?" Luchia asked. "Like ours?"

"Could she be a mermaid too?" Hannon added.

Rina chipped in. "I wonder whose kingdom she resides from?"

**~ At Lunch ~**

"Have you seen Kumori-chan anywhere?" Luchia said to her group of friends. Kaito had run off to sit with the fellow male populace of their class. She didn't mind, though.

"Nope." Hannon said. "Ah! There!" She pointed at a lonely looking Kumori, who was sitting at a table with only a book to keep her company.

"Think we should sit with her?" Rina suggested. "She seems very lonely."

"That's a great idea!" Luchia chimed.

The threesome grabbed their lunches and headed on over to Kumori's table. "May we sit with you?" Hannon's shadow was cast upon the pages of the journal. Kumori looked up and said "Sure, I guess."

Kumori wasn't one for being approached by people. Normally she was the lonely one in the corner. Rina and Luchia sat across from her, while Hannon sat next to her. "Um..." Kumori looked away, and began to play with her food. Sensing the discomfort, the secret mermaid princesses introduced themselves.

"I'm Nanami Luchia! Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Toin Rina."

"Hosho Hannon's the name!"

"H-hi. I'm Kumori. But you already knew that." She laughed at her repetitiveness.

"So..." Luchia was at a loss for conversation.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Rina asked, clearly curious about it.

"Oh, it's just a little something my mother gave me."

"That's neat!" Luchia said. "We have necklaces just like it!"

The three revealed their sea-shells of varying colors.

"Cool!" Kumori said. "You must've gotton them from the same jeweler my mother got hers."

"Jewler?" Luchia pondered. She opened her mouth to speak but then the bell rang.

**~ At the End of School ~**

As the bell rang, Kumori ran out of the school and went home after a hastily stated goodbye to her new acquaintances. She bathed Emiko's damned cat, and even got a stinging scratch to show for it.

As she sat in her room with a bowl of noodles Kumori looked to her nightstand where a picture of a smiling woman sat. _Oh mom._ She thought to herself. _Why?_ Looking outside, she noticed the sun was starting to descend down the sky, setting the clouds ablaze.

_Maybe a walk will make me feel better_. She stepped out of the house and walked around town, looking to see if anyone was hiring.


End file.
